


Happy Ending

by higuchi



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Blood, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higuchi/pseuds/higuchi





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



[Full size.](https://i.imgur.com/dUYhQNo.jpg)


End file.
